


"You should definitely put some ice on that."

by honeyflowers



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jonah being a Dad, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyflowers/pseuds/honeyflowers
Summary: Jonah helps out Amy with a difficult Parker. In other words, the domesticity we deserved to see in season 4.





	"You should definitely put some ice on that."

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve really been in my feels about this couple lately and I’m still salty about how little we’ve gotten to see of Jonah and Amy’s home life, so here’s something I came up with recently.
> 
> Any feedback or kudos is of course appreciated!

“Come on, sweetie! Please eat your food!”

Jonah entered the kitchen to the sound of his girlfriend’s groans. Sat at the table was a grumpy Parker, wriggling in his highchair and shooting a disapproving glare at his mother’s attempts to feed him. It was a common scene in the house, especially recently; Parker was now beginning to develop an attitude, much to Amy’s dismay. She couldn’t recall Emma being this stubborn as a baby.

Lifting the spoon again, she tried to seize her son’s attention. “Here comes the aeroplane!” she exclaimed, imitating the sound of an aircraft. Parker flung his arms out in exasperation, knocking the spoon out of Amy’s hand. With a load moan, she slammed the bowl of food onto the table and put her head in her hands, fighting back tears.

“Hey, hey,” Jonah said, sitting across from Amy and gently pulling her hands towards him. “You okay?”

Amy rolled her eyes, glancing over at Parker with a grimace. “I still can’t get him to eat,” she wailed. “Everything I try doesn’t work. He even managed to kick me in the eye before you came in.” Tilting her head to the side, she revealed a large bruise above her right cheek, seemingly turning more purple by the second.

Jonah winced. “You should definitely put some ice on that.”

Amy gave a weak smile, sighing deeply. Jonah caught sight of the prominent bags under her eyes, fatigue written across her face. “I don’t know how much more of this I can handle before I snap,” she mumbled. “Adam won’t be back from his camping trip with Emma until Friday afternoon and this little drama queen is utterly adamant on co-operating with me. It literally feels like all the muscles in my body are aching simultaneously.”

Jonah caught a glimpse of Parker opposite him, now focused on squashing peas on the highchair with his chubby fingers. “Go upstairs and take a nap,” he said softly. “Don’t worry about the kid. I’ll make sure he eats.”

Amy tried to interject, but Jonah gently shushed her. “Go,” he repeated, lightly squeezing her hands. “I’ll get you some ice for that bruise too, before it starts to swell up.”

“Thank you,” Amy responded, smiling again at her boyfriend. Jonah grinned back, glad that he had successfully won her round. As Amy stood up, Jonah walked across the room to the freezer and pulled out a bag of ice. After reaching for a tea towel and carefully wrapping it around the bag, he handed it to Amy, who stood up on her tiptoes to give him a gentle kiss in return. “See you soon,” she whispered.

As Amy left the room, Jonah stepped towards Parker, who eyed him with a frown. “Hey, little guy. You think it’s time to eat your lunch now?” he quipped, raising his eyebrows in anticipation. Parker responded with a displeased shake of his head, slamming his hands onto the pea-splattered highchair.

With a sigh, Jonah sat down next to him. He reached across the table and grabbed the abandoned bowl of food, pulling it towards him and peering into it with a smirk. Parker gazed at him with curiosity as he picked up the spoon from the floor and dipped it into the bowl.

“I guess I’ll have to finish it all by myself, then,” Jonah declared, raising the spoon towards his mouth. Parker shrieked, waving his stubby arms and fiercely kicking his legs out. Jonah gasped, his eyes widening as he pretended to look surprised. “You do want some?”

Parker nodded furiously, opening his mouth as Jonah brought the spoon towards him. Giggling with sheer delightedness, the small child chewed the food with relish. Jonah beamed, satisfied that his deceitful tactic had worked. Within minutes, the bowl was empty.

“I suppose we should get you cleaned up, huh?” Jonah remarked, observing Parker’s face now caked in baby food. His hands were also stained bright orange, and there even appeared to be sauce smeared in his unkempt hair.

Jonah unclipped Parker’s straps, hoisting him out of the highchair and carrying him into the bathroom on his hip. Setting him down on the sink countertop, he began wiping down Parker with a damp washcloth, who wriggled and squirmed as Jonah tried to gently hold him down. Eventually, the boy was mess-free, looking up at Jonah with a cheeky smile.

After dressing him in a clean outfit, Jonah stepped through the hallway with Parker and into the sitting room, taking a seat on the couch. As Jonah turned on the television and looked for a cartoon to watch, Parker curled up next to him, resting a tiny arm on his chest. Jonah’s heart swelled, the corners of his mouth turning up into a small smile. Placing a soft kiss on the child’s head, he sighed contentedly and pulled him closer.

Hours later, Amy came downstairs to find the two boys asleep, Parker’s head now laid upon Jonah’s leg. Their arms were still wrapped around each other, both looking more peaceful than Amy had ever seen them before. Feeling her chest rise with adoration, she broke into a smile as she admired just how much love she had for this family.

The bruise on her face was definitely worth it.


End file.
